Chapter 34 - Homecoming (TCOK)
(A/N Three chapters in one day?! But why Eelee!) "I've just finished having a chat with Hareth's successor. Hareth's firstborn." Clubbar came back from a day of discussion and meeting in Zaz Castle. After the battle, the Clubba Kingdom and the SS Mahruav retreated to the base for healing. Shaye, recovered from the sewer after much difficulty, was at the forefront of treating the injured. It became apparent, however, the Clubba Kingdom could not leave the Zaz Kingdom until a peace treaty was made that satisfied the Clubba Kingdom's needs. While normally, the conquering Kingdom would have every right to take liberties, the Zaz Kingdom had actually won the fight Kingdom v Kingdom. Had it not been for Hareth's arrogance, they likely would've won. "Well?" Chubba leapt to his feet for where he was lounging in his bed. The three of them were on board the Clubba Kingdom's flagship vessel, SS Cloansar. Tubba had chosen to spend his time in Chubba's room, where the two brothers actually spent time being brothers, the Kingship no longer an issue between them. Tubba stood casually, resting on Karubba's club. "What did they say? Have we agreed on a peace treaty?" Clubbar nodded. "Finally, we have. As you know, the original terms of the treaty were that the Zaz Kingdom will stop persecuting Clubbas for the crime of simply being Clubbas, and if they fail to meet that, we have no option but to declare war once again." "Downside, Clubbar." Tubba piped up, noticing an instant flaw in that peace treaty. "We nearly lost the war. What's stopping them from persecuting Clubbas and backing themselves to win the war, which isn't that farfetched a proposition?" The wise old Clubba smiled. "We saw that flaw too. We renegotiated with the Zaz Kingdom, who were oh too keen to accept that previous proposal. We managed to send a Paratroopa Mail to King Toadstool, King Eclair and King Bean. They all agreed to join in on the peace treaty. So the new terms of the treaty are that if anything is persecuted just for being their own species in the Zaz Kingdom, we all will join in and war on the Zaz Kingdom." Nodding, satisfied, Tubba turned away. ''Perfect solution. I guess everything I've came out to do is done. I've made a name for myself, I've won battles, I've won a war... so why do I feel so empty? ''Tubba was confused. He thought doing everything he ever wanted would make him content with his life, but no, he felt empty. "Where do I sign?" Chubba asked, his meaty hand holding a pen that looked way too small for it. Clubbar pointed out the places for the King of Clubbas to sign, as he did with great vigour. All the other four signatures were there, so the peace treaty would be set in stone the moment Chubba signed it. Gazing out the window of the Captain's quarters of the SS Cloansar, Tubba felt a sudden tug of longing. ''Do I want to be King, still? ''Somehow, he didn't think that was it. Chubba and Clubbar finishing up the peace treaty snapped him out of his thoughts. Bidding farewell to his brother and his father's advisor, Tubba left the captain's quarters. Walking alongside the deck of the SS Cloansar, nodding to Clubbas cleaning the ship or testing whether it was in working order(now that the peace treaty was signed, they would set off as soon as possible.) Tubba looked up, hoping to see the sky, then remembered he was inside the rock cavern the held all the ships inside the base. Hopping over the side of the SS Cloansar, down a foot or two to the harbour below, he strode to where the SS Mahruav was anchored. "Ahoy, Captain!" Mud called to him as he made his way onto the deck. "Hi, Mud." Tubba waved at his First Mate, looking around the SS Mahruav. Tarz, Baran, Stual, Bright, Yawur, Shaye... all these people had fought by his side, but it was more than that. They had given him a home when he had none. The sense of longing he felt aboard the SS Cloansar weakened as he acknowledged everyone that came his way on the SS Mahruav. Before he could go much farther, Mud stood in his way. "Well, out with it!" The twenty year old bandit said, his tone demanding but his eyes welcoming. "I can tell something is bothering you." "It's nothing, Mud." Tubba shrugged off the bandit and continued his way to his quarters. Mud, refusing to be shrugged off, kept pace with his captain until they reached the door of the Captain's Quarters. Preventing Tubba from unlocking the door, Mud shrugged. "I can tell you don't want to say much about what's bothering you. Fine, point taken. Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Surprise laced through Tubba. His birthday was coming up in a few days! And it was no ordinary birthday. At 14, a Clubba was considered fully mature. Indeed, Tubba barely noticed it, but his hair was fully-white, his scales were more developed, he truly had matured. Because the Clubba lifespan was shorter than a lot of other lifespans in the Mushroom World, 14 was considered the age of adulthood. Bewildered he had forgotten, he nodded to Mud. "Great! We haven't had a Captain's birthday in a while." Mud grinned, before racing down the stairs to the main deck to tell the rest of the crew the good news. Sighing with relief with getting rid of Mud, Tubba threw aside Karubba's club, and rested onto the bed. Fifteen days later, the ships rolled into Gusty Gulch. The Clubbas were treated like returning heroes, which is what they were. Those who were too young or too old to fight looked up to those who had fought with approving or awestruck eyes. On the way back to Gusty Gulch, massive celebrations had ensued on the SS Cloansar. The celebrations for the birthday of a King. At the same time, a much less over the top celebration took place for Tubba. The celebrations for the birthday of a Captain. As the ships docked at Gusty Gulch, Tubba let his eyes sweep the landscape. The rolling hills, the dark red soil.. how had he ever imagined leaving it permanently? He was home, after so many days. But the sense of longing he felt aboard the SS Cloansar still persisted.